Down, But Homeward Bound
by withlegslikethat
Summary: New home, new school, new people. Naomi doesn't know where her life is going to lead her since being thrown out of private education, but of course it's going to involve a red head. Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, well I'm not going to bore you on here about what's going on with my life, that's what Summer of 98' is for. But anyway, yes I'm back and I've got a new story going. If you think it's going to be all cliched that's fine, but I'm just trying something out so give it a chance please. **

**By the by, I know the summary is really bad, just disregard it. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**enjoy.**

Full time, private education in England. It's complete and utter shit. It's costs a lot more than it's worth, and basically it fucks you up. Now, I'm not saying that I'm not "clever" enough for one of the best schools in the Midlands, but more like, I'm too free thinking, opinionated, basically I don't follow the rules. I fuck up. I fuck up pretty fucking impressively if I do say so myself. I don't think I know how to just fuck up a little bit, I have to fuck up a big bit. I used to have everything I wanted. I may only be 16, but everything was going well. I had my family, I had a best friend who was always there for me, but then I really fucked it up. My dad left before I was born, but I got over it. He's obviously a miserable fucker who couldn't even take care of his family. I managed to fuck up my education big time, to the extent that I more or less got expelled, but my school liked to put it as "We are advising you to find a new school after this academic year." So that's what I did, found a new school, in Bristol, about 3 hours away from where I call home. So that's where I'm heading to. Bristol. Before all of this can happen though I need to make the familiar trip back to my old school to collect the dreaded results from my GCSE exams.

* * *

So here I am, standing outside the gates, holding my hoodie as close to me as possible to provide any kind of extra confidence as possible. I've seen loads of my 'fellow' pupils walking past me in both directions, going in with scared looks on their faces, coming out with either grins or the biggest looks of disappointment I've ever seen. Right, time to face the music, literally. The ipod is swiftly pulled out of my pocket and I go to the song that was going to help me pass these exams, or at least trick me into thinking that I'm maybe slightly intelligent. 'She's A Genius - Jet.' Volume is set and I'm finally taking the long walk to the entrance of the school where my life is waiting. I really do make this seem like a very dramatic event, but really from my point of view it is. I've spent two years working up to this very day and I am going to try to use it to it's fullest potential, even if that does mean being a bit of a drama queen for a few hours.

The minute I step in the door I see the envelopes laid out on a huge table, one of which will have my name on. Shit. Now I'm feeling the nerves. Walking up to that table may have been the scariest thing I have ever experienced and once I'm close enough to read the names on the envelopes I know that there is no turning back. This is the moment as they say. I scan the names and find mine, which really sticks out like a sore thumb "Naomi Campbell" Shit Shit! I pick it up and walk away, without taking a second look back. Of course the walk back home is very similar to the walk to school. Ear phones are stuck in my ears, playing any old shit as load as possible. My results are being held in both of my hands, my fingers tapping nervously against the envelope. The minute I step into my house I slam the door shut and walk straight upstairs, ignoring the shouts from my mum. I'm so fucking scared to open a simple envelope. I sit on my bed, letting my arse sink into the old mattress and just stare at the envelope in front of me.

"COME ON NAOMI WE'RE GOING NOW!" I stay sitting on my bed when I hear my mums voice. I can't move, I'm just sitting here, staring at the unopened envelope. So much for being some bad ass, not a shit giving arse hole. I can't even open one simple envelope! I'm so fucking pathetic. I can't help being scared shitless can I? I hear my mums footsteps, but still keep my eyes on the envelope. It's like I think it's going to wonder off if I take my eyes off of it. "Naomi for fucks sake come on." I finally look up, realising that my mum has taken it upon herself to come in my room without even knocking. We may be moving out but that really isn't the point. I send her a rather unimpressed look that she sees through instantly.

"Have you not opened them yet?" I shake my head in response and look back to the envelope. "Naomi, you can't see them through the envelop, doesn't matter how hard you try, now open the fucking envelope." I give in, take a big breath in a slowly open the top of the envelope, once open I slide my hand in and pull out the multiple peaces of paper, the top one being my results. All of them. I see the letters, quite a mixture, well it appears to be a mixture anyway, the majority of the letters appear to be Bs...well that's good, there's also a couple of Cs, and a couple of As.

"So...?" I look up again at my mum who is leaning on the door frame, a serious look on her face. I look back down to my results sheet and smile lightly to myself. I passed everything, there's an achievement. That's all I needed to get into the college that I've been enrolled into. It's in Bristol, where we're moving to, it shouldn't be too bad, living in Bristol I mean. Yep I'm moving to Bristol. Good ol' Bristol. I've been a few times, technically I've been through Bristol to visit friends who live in Somerset, but I've still been there a couple of times. It's alright, like any British City...Shit.

* * *

I slept through the whole of the car journey. Well I have reasons to be tired, mainly the huge piss up that took place last night, celebrating the end of GCSE's and all that. It was pretty good, drank a lot, did a few pills and had a laugh with some of my friends, well acquaintances. Yep I'm your typical loner. People fuck you up so I just spend time talking to myself, which thinking about it now makes me sound like I need some kind of mental help. But really I just enjoy my own company more than most people's. I do have some close friends, well 1 close friend. His name's Christopher, he is the gayest thing since musicals began but probably the nicest person I know. My mum always tells me that I've known him all of my life, but I don't remember anything about him up to the first day of year 7 at my new school, he shouted at me about how my name was the same as a models. Ever since then we have been like two peas in a pod.

New house. New room. New everything. I'm standing outside the car, looking up at this huge, yellow monstrosity.

"What the fuck mum? It's yellow?"

"Yes dear."

"It's yellow."

"Yes."

"Our house is fucking yellow mum."

"Yes, I heard you the first 2 times, now grab some boxes from the car and put them in the hallway." Instead of grabbing some boxes I take my own bag and walk in the opposite direction to where our house is located. Of course I remove my phone from my bag and text the one person that will be happy to hear from me and appreciate the ridiculousness of a yellow house.

**Naomi: Hey Gay. My house is yellow. It's actually painted yellow. This is fucking ridiculous. Don't miss me too much darlin' xxxxxxxx**

I do have a serious soft spot for Chris, he's lovely, and probably the only person who gets a nickname given from me. Yes. Gay is a perfectly appropriate nick name for him and he has grown to love it, as long as I let him call me lesbian, not that I'm gay, but one little incident will be a blemish on my heterosexuality forever in his books.

**Christopher: LESBIAN! xD It's yellow? Like what kind of yellow? Lemon Yellow or sunset yellow? ;) You know I'm going to disregard not missing you, you're my little lesbian. Always will be ;p xxxxxxx**

I smile at myself at his message, he's such a girl sometimes. I resume tapping away at the keys on my phone, writing out my reply when I feel something solid colliding with my own body. Before I know it I'm on the floor. Fucking marvellous! I collect myself and look around for whatever or whoever hit me. I hear a faint apology coming from behind me and turn round to see a flash of red turning the corner, obviously in a hurry. Fucking rude bastard.

**Naomi: Fucks sake Bristol is shit. Some twat just walked into me, knocking me over and then running off. It was like a fucking hit and run or something. And by the way, I'm not your little lesbian. It was one time, doesn't make me as gay as yourself. Right, I'm off to face mother dearest, I'll text you later xxxxxxx ;) **

"Naomi where the fuck have you been?" Oh how I love the sound of my mothers voice when I come through the front door.

"Where's my room?"

"Up the stairs and to the right, first door on your left."

"Thanks."

* * *

2 in the morning. How did I get from walking up my stairs to it being 2 in the morning? I swear I was only sorting my room out for about an hour, not 5. Well time flies when your having fun and all that shit. My room now looks like it's actually mine. All of my old posters are up, pictures of me and Chris are dotted around the room. And all of my sketchbooks have been thrown into an "organised" pile which takes up about a third of my room. But that is with all of my art related materials as well, so that's perfectly understandable. All in all my room is a mess, but the good kind of mess that makes sense to me. I flop down onto my bed, pretty exhausted, and realise that today is my first day of enrollment at college.

I find myself suddenly feeling really tired, obviously 2 in the morning is not a suitable time to go to sleep, but it's going to have to do. I've got to be up in just over 6 hours. I really did not think any of this through very well did I?

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Love or hate it. Intrigued or just plain bored. God knows if this is going to carry on, it's just a bit of an experiment. **

**Review please.

* * *

**

**lots of love, withlegslikethat xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I'm at my new college now so I'll update when I can, bare with me please. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**

Emily's POV.

"Welcome to Roundview College. I trust you are all happy to be here because, of course, we are over joyed to see so many young, hardworking, eager new students." Those were the first words I heard from my over enthusiastic enrollment advisor Doug. Lovely guy but really quite irritating when he tries to get everyone to participate in some kind of cheer. Of course everyone in the room at the time was quite reluctant and just sat back chatting with their friends or staring down at their phones, hoping someone would text them so they weren't sitting around looking like a lemon. Of course Katie has been off trying to flirt with every poor unsuspecting soul with a dick that has walked through the door. I don't want to make her seem like a slag, but that's exactly what she is sometimes. I just sit quietly, playing my role as the 'shy' twin perfectly. I sit and watch people, not in some kind of perverted way, just because people's actions when they think no one is watching are the most interesting of them all.

Katie has never understood why I like to people watch. I mean she likes looking at people, men mainly, but not because she thinks that their behavior is fascinating but because she likes to think how good they would be to fuck.

For the entirety of my time in this room choosing my a-level courses I've had Katie jabbing me in the ribs, telling me that some lad is really fit. He's sitting opposite us with another enrollment advisor. I can't say he's _not_ attractive, cos honestly he is a bit, just not exactly my type. I wouldn't say he was Katie's type either. Swishy hair and ripped up jeans with a trilby hat and a skateboard rolling about by his feet? Never took the skater boy look to entice Katie Fitch. She's always liked the sporty type. Once Katie had finished going on about 'fit shit' over there I go back to concentrating on my enrollment sheet. I've marked in the subjects I want to do, I've checked with all of the subject teachers if that's all okay, now all I need to do is give this piece of paper to my enrollment advisor Doug.

I just lean over to Katie and tap her on the shoulder lightly "Katie, I'm going to Doug's office." Her eyes don't move from practically eye fucking 'fit shit', she just waves her hand at me dismissively. I collect all of my stuff and head off out of the room, slightly struggling with the weight of my bag. Why the fuck did I have to be a bookworm, couldn't I have been obsessive about something that weighs a lot less than a fuck load of books. As I'm heading towards the door I can't help but notice a pair of blue eyes looking at me in my peripheral vision. I stop for a moment and turn slightly to my left, making sure I don't make eye contact, to see a blonde girl sitting alone, looking quite lost but still sure of herself. She looks oddly familiar. It's the shade of blonde that I feel I've seen before, but I'm sure loads of people have platinum blonde hair so it could be anyone I'm thinking of. I look over her quickly, again avoiding eye contact to avoid making a fool of myself. She's obviously an arty one. The main give away is the fact that I can see some remnants of paint on her hands, but she could just be a decorator for all I know. Her sketchbooks in her bag are also quite a give away though.

"Excuse me?" I swing round to see the one and only 'fit shit' looking back at me. I was obviously becoming quite distracted by my thoughts regarding the blonde art student, so distracted that I was just standing in the middle of the room looking at her. "Excuse me?" He repeats himself. Shit Emily stop getting so fucking distracted.

"Sorry, am I in the way?"

"Well yeah."

"Sorry."

"I'm Freddie by the way." I look at him as he extends his arm. Honestly I am a bit confused. Why is he introducing himself to me? I'm not Katie Fitch. I'm Emily. The quiet one. The one people ignore. He coughs a bit awkwardly and I realise that he is just standing there with his arm stretched out towards me. I decide that I should just be nice so of course I shake his hand "I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you Emily." 'Fit shit' who is now known as 'Freddie' walks round me. My eyes stray back to the blonde who is looking at me again. We finally make eye contact and she raises her eyebrow at me. Her eyes show pure anger, confusion and jealousy? Her eyes show an internal battle going on inside her. She's obviously trying to cover that up though by plastering a smirk on her lips before turning away again. What the fuck is going on today?

* * *

I get out of that room as quickly as possible, pushing my way through the hordes of people blocking the exit. Niceties are thrown out of the window at this moment in time. I'm a bit taken a back. There are multiple reasons for this, 1) Well I'm generally like this, socially awkward. Katie is the social butterfly and I just sit there making her look good by being the quiet, less fanciable twin. 2) 'Fit shit', a boy who Katie found ridiculously attractive introduced himself to me. I really need a life, because my reaction to such a small action of kindness is pathetic. And finally 3) Possibly the most important of all of the numbers, 'miss blue eyes, blonde hair' had actually looked slightly jealous while Freddie was talking to me. Maybe it was just my imagination though. I mean maybe that's what I wanted to see, but why the fuck would I want to see that?

"Emily Fitch. Nice to meet you, I'm Doug as you know." He gestures towards a chair in front of me to sit down. I make myself comfortable, taking a bottle of water out of my bag as I do. Bottles of water are an essential piece of equipment for me. Sadly I am plagued with sore throats and constantly losing my voice. I quickly clear my throat once taking a swig of water.

"Hi. I just came to give you my completed enrollment sheet." I hand him the sheet and he looks it over, before signing it and writing some extra information on it.

"Right, so I'll see you tomorrow morning for orientation."

"Thanks."

"Remember Emily, we..." He gestures with his hands again, pointing at the pictures of the staff. "...are here for you." He ends his over exaggerated gestures by pointing at me.

"Erm. Thanks" I just smile at him politely, making it seem like I really give a shit. Honestly my thoughts have been completely preoccupied by the blonde who had looked at me with some kind of unexplainable anger and jealousy. It's been irritating me since I'd left the room. I've managed to bump into multiple people just because I couldn't concentrate on where I was heading properly. Every bump though brought me back to some level of reality but sure enough I was back to feeling utterly confused as soon as the feeling went away.

I finally get out of that room, no offence to Doug but he is a bit 'full on' when you're stuck in a conversation with him. Once I close the door to his office I let out a sigh of relief, shutting my eyes for a moment to calm down.

"Are you okay?" I open one eye and see those blue eyes staring back at me. My other eye opens quickly out of surprise, she's talking to me? Why is everything so confusing when it comes to this one girl whom I've never even spoken to until just now. Maybe she realised that she may have come across as quite intimidating, or she just didn't realise at all and has just decided to be pleasant for the sake of it. God knows, I barely know her anyway so I don't exactly know how she thinks when it comes to her behaviour.

"Yeah, fine." I see a small smile breaking through her hard exterior and I smile back. "He's just a bit full on you know?" A small laugh escapes her lips and I can't stop myself from letting a similar escape my own.

"Naomi Campbell?" She stands up upon hearing her own name I presume. Naomi Campbell? Even I can't help saying her name in my head with a slight hint of complete disbelief. Naomi...Campbell? I go over the name in my brain repeatedly until I hear her shuffle in front of me, organising her bag at her feet. She looks up to me again, having organised herself appropriately and smiles again.

"I'm sure I'll see you around Emily." She stands up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and makes her way into Doug's office.

"Yeah. See you around."

* * *

**I know I know it's short. But I have another chapter to upload soon (Naomi's POV on the events in this chapter) I know that's a bit odd but I had POV problems blah blah, so again just bare with me on this one, that'll probably be up a bit later. By the by, thank you so much for the reviews I got for the first chapter. Let's see where this is going to take us eh? **

**Please take the time to review? Let me know what you think, where you might like this to go. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**So yes, back again, trying to make up for dissapearing a lot recently. The next Summer of 98' will be up in the next few days too. I know this chapter's short, bare with me, social calamities take time to fix.**

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**

Naomi's POV.

"Welcome to Roundview College. I trust you are all happy to be here because, of course, we are over joyed to see so many young, hardworking, eager new students." I can hear the welshman, who has been introduced as 'Doug' but I'm really not listening anymore. I can't take my eyes off of the two redheads in the opposite corner to me. Obviously they're twins but they just behave so differently. It's interesting to watch. I'm trying to be subtle though, keeping my phone in my hand so I can use that as a prop in my clever scheme to observe the twins undetected. One of them, obviously the more gregarious of the two keeps hitting her mirror image. It's hilarious to watch how the quieter one gets just a bit more irritated when her ribs are jabbed with her twins elbow, but she stays quiet, just looking around the room, acknowledging her twins words every so often. The more lively of the two finally gives up on annoying the other. The quiet one appears to let out a sigh of relief and can finally concentrate on her enrollment sheet. Why I'm not doing the same I'm not sure. I know what a-levels I want to do, I just need to write them down. I quickly grab a pen, looking up every so often at the red head. I look back down at my paper and scrawl down my choices; Fine Art, Theatre Studies, English Literature and Photography. Yes I'm an arty. It's the only thing I'm vaguely good at so I might as well use that knowledge to my advantage. I look up again in the direction of the red head and she's gone. Fuck. I look round the room slowly and finally land on her small form again. She's on her own now, standing quite near me actually, carrying a bag that is obviously far too heavy for her. Her left shoulder has slightly dipped because of the weight of the bag hanging by her side. I can see her looking also in my direction, looking over me first and then down to the bags by my feet. She's obviously trying to work me out.

"Excuse me...Excuse me." I watch her eyes stray away from me and quickly round to the boy standing in front of her. She almost topples over at the speed she spins round. She gathers herself quickly though. I can't help but now look at the boy. Yeah. He's alright looking, nothing special. He looks right past her at first in the direction of her twin. Right so he's thinking twins? Every boy's dream eh? He can't help being a horny teenager.

"Sorry, am I in the way?" When I hear her voice my eyes snap back to her. She may look like a door mat who lets her sister walk all over her but her voice tells a completely different story. She's sincere yes, but I'm guessing she could deliver quite the argument.

"Well yeah."

"Sorry."

"I'm Freddie by the way." The look on her face as he introduces himself is priceless. She looks lost, like this has never happened to her. When she's finally brought out of her state of shock she shakes the boys hand and smiles, sincerely again.

"I'm Emily." Emily. Nice.

"Nice to meet you Emily." The boy walks off with a satisfied smile on his face. Obviously loving the idea that he just spoke to a rather stunning young lady. Stunning young lady? Did I just describe this girl, Emily, as stunning? Fucking hell. A feeling of jealously rises inside me for no real reason. Why would I feel jealous about them talking. Everyone talks. People are allowed to talk to whoever they want.

Emily turns round to face me and we make eye contact for the first time. Fuck her eyes are gorgeous. Again. Complimenting a total stranger. What is going on brain? Right, come on Campbell, pull yourself together. No more complimenting people in your head, no more using words such as 'stunning' and 'gorgeous'. I send Emily a slight smirk, masking up any emotion being shown on my features and turn away from her. Once our eyes disconnect I allow my features to relax. The smirk dissipates quickly and I retreat into myself and fiddle with the pen in my hand, lightly doodling on the piece of paper in front of me. Basically doing anything that will distract me from what just happened in my head. I don't even know what was going on in my head.

I finally turn back to where Emily was standing and realise that she's gone. I can't help but feel slightly disappointed, I don't even know why I'm feeling this about a complete stranger. I only know her name because I overheard it. Why has she made such an impact on me by doing absolutely nothing but stand there looking beautiful? Shit. Obviously I wasn't listening to myself when I gave my brain strict instructions to not compliment complete strangers. I move my focus away from the empty space in front of me and look back to my hands. I notice my phone blinking at me, I'm really not in the mood to socialize.

**Christopher: Alright my favorite little lesbian. How's that shit hole college you're at now? xxxxxxx**

Wrong move Christopher. Wrong fucking move. His timing is unfortunately impeccable.

**Naomi: Not now Christopher. **

My phone hasn't made even the smallest sound since I sent that text. He knows that when I say 'not now' I really do mean 'not now.' So here I am sitting outside Doug's office, waiting to give him my completed enrollment form. It's been about 20 minutes since I saw Emily so I'm guessing she's long gone by now.

"Remember Emily, we...are here for you." The moment I heard her name I tensed. I couldn't stop myself, it was a completely involuntary reaction. I stopped fidgeting and just stared at the wall in front of me.

"Erm. Thanks." Her voice. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why the fuck is she still here? Why is her voice so lovely. Shut the fuck up! It's not _that_ lovely. It's just a voice, nothing special. Everyone can speak for fucks sake, it's not like I've never heard another human beings voice before. Right fucking compose yourself Naomi, she's just a person. A girl. A normal 16 year old girl. I've met other girls, I manage to talk to other girls very easily. What the fuck is it about this girl that makes everything so confusing?

I watch her leave Doug's office, obviously exhausted after spending at least 10 minutes with the man. I can't drag my eyes away from her as she lets out a sigh and closes her eyes in the most perfect of movements. She stays standing there, leaning against the door and I start to feel slightly awkward just sitting here with her in front of me. Right Naomi, time to be pleasant.

"Are you okay?" One of her eyes pops open when she hears my voice. It's probably the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life. Shut the fuck up brain. No more compliments.

"Yeah, fine." Her voice comes out slightly unsure. Like she has no clue as to why I'm making any attempt to create conversation with her. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm doing this. I smile at her slightly "He's just a bit full on you know?" I laugh. Why the fuck am I laughing?

"Naomi Campbell?" Well that's my cue to leave. I collect my things, packing everything away into my bag while Emily just stands in front of me. Probably thinking about my name. It tends to have that affect on people when they hear it for the first time. I've got used to their reactions, can't say it bothers me as much as it used to. I look back up to her and of course her forehead is crinkled slightly due to confusion.

"I'm sure I'll see you around Emily." I sling my bag over my shoulder and head into Doug's office, hearing Emily behind me mumbling something to herself.

* * *

**Yes it's like a repeat of the last chapter, oh well. I'm just sorting my thoughts out, so again just bare with me and let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

**

**_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I should update this one for good measure so here we are :) I hope you enjoy and sorry for being gone so long, college, life general...stuff! But I am back and will hopefully be updating a lot more frequently :) **

**Thanks for sticking with me though, it's all rather lovely :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**enjoy

* * *

**

"So if you all stand up one by one and say something interesting about yourself that would be great." Kieran. My form tutor, bit of a prick from what I can tell, obviously hates his job, I think me and him will get on swimmingly. He's doing what every other teacher will be doing with us today, 'ice breakers.' A small geeky lad was called upon first to tell everyone something interesting about himself, I wasn't paying any attention though, I was too busy keeping my eyes on the clock. The sooner this shit is over the better.

"What's your name lad?"

"Oh excuse my lack of social skills, Im Jonah Jerimiah Jones...people call me JJ though even though there are actually three J's in my name so really they should call me JJ...J if we were being accurate of course."

"I don't really give two shits. Sit down. So after that riveting insight into Mr Jones' life who's next." Kieran scanned the room, obviously trying to choose the next unlucky sod to stand up and talk about themselves, which no one really likes to do in all honesty. I heard the door open and close again and a small voice apologised for their lateness...I didn't bother turning round to see the late comer, well that was until Kieran started putting whoever it was on the spot.

"You can be the next victim then."

"Pardon." I'd come to know that voice. It was small. Barely audible but easily recognizable. Well easily recognizable because for some reason I spend the whole of enrollment trying to ignore it.

For some bizarre reason I instantly felt uncomfortable in the form room. Fuck knows where this feeling came from but it wasn't helping to put me in any form of a good mood.

"Tell us something interesting about yourself...oh and don't forget to mention your name." I finally turned around to see Emily standing there, looking really quite small, her cheeks about as red as her hair. She looked like she was actually about to shit herself.

"Oh that's just my weirdo twin sister, ignore her, everyone does." Another voice, similar to Emily's but harsher and down right condescending. I didn't move my eyes away from Emily but started to speak up involuntarily against the other voice that had broken out in the form room.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself" I smiled slightly at Emily and turned to face the other girl with a slight smirk on my face. "...sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Katie." The smile on her face...so fucking fake!

"Alright Katiekins...why don't you let your sister speak for herself? Tosser"

All eyes in the room immediately flashed to me, all silently questioning the disagreement that had just taken place between Katie and I. I just looked over to Emily and send her a small smile again. A similar smile appeared on her lips. I looked away after that, kept my eyes down. I probably shouldn't have done that, I hardly know the girl and I'm already defending her. But someone had to, even though now I feel like a complete fool.

"I'm Emily."

"Anything interesting to say about yourself."

"Not really...I'm a twin."

"Thanks, you can take a seat now...now shall we hear from the twin herself...Katie?"

"I'm Katie and I've never not had a boyfriend since I was 7...Emily on the other hand has never had a boyfriend." And there as that blatantly fake smile again. Like fucking poison. She spoke with such dislike when she even mentioned her own twins name...it was really awkward and Emily just sat there and took it. Not even flinching. She just accepted the fact that her own sister had just purposely tried to humiliate her. I turned round to Emily again and her eyes were just fixed to the floor. I felt bad for her. I'd hate to have someone...anyone to treat me like such a piece of shit. It's so fucked up.

* * *

Lunchtime. I wasn't exactly hungry. In all honesty I was far too distracted by the shit that went down in form to even think about food. Why I can't get this out of my head I have no idea! The best plan I have right now is to have a cigarette...off of college campus of course and text Chris.

**Naomi: I'm sorry about earlier. Stressed over college and shit. xxx**

I put my phone back in my pocket and light up. Smoking always calms me down, event hough I'm supposed to have quit technically. I drift off into my own little world, thinking about anything, everything. Generally thinking about whatever pops into my mind, like the cars driving past, the amount of cigarette ends lying on the floor, the lad that just walked past who really needs to cut his hair. It just looks...bad.

"Hi." I hesitate before I turn. I know it's her. Her voice, like I've thought before is pretty recognizable...all husky and shit. I do turn though, finally and look to see Emily Fitch. Looking small as per usual. She should really have more confidence.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier." She smiles at me. Fucks sake Naomi throw the girl and fucking bone and smile back.

"S'alright, you're sister needed to be put in her place." She laughs at this. Obviously amused by my instant disliking to her sister. "Cigarette?"

"No thanks."

"More for me then, even though I've apparently quit" She laughs again. Who knew I was so funny? There's an awkward silence for a moment, neither of us really knowing what to say to the other. I'm not good at making friends really and she's pretty quite so put us both together and you just get awkwardness.

"What A-levels are you doing then?" Oh okay, so we are making conversation. Naomi you can do this. It's just words and coherent sentences. Easy.

"You going to think I'm some kind of arty shit," I raise my eyebrow in amusement while stubbing out my cigarette on the metal fence next to me. "I'm doing fine art, photography, theatre studies and graphics."

"How the fuck are you going to handle all of that?" A laugh escapes her lips again and I can't help but join in because, to be fair all of my subjects are so fucking full on.

"Well you know, being quite the organisation queen I think I'll manage. What are you doing then?"

"Oh you know, nothing exciting. I should go now anyway. I'll see you around Naomi." She sends me a small smile and walks back up to the college. Well that was interesting, I managed a civilised conversation with someone, which is quite new for me considering I only used to talk to Chris back at home. Speaking of Chris, I check my phone, sure enough a text from him.

**Christopher: It's alright baby girl ;) loosen up yeah? Let those lot see your shining personality. Yes I'm complimenting you so you will consequently compliment me and love me forever :') xxxx **

I quickly type out another witty reply and make my own way back to college for what I'm sure will be an interesting rest of the day.

* * *

**So there it is :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story :) **

**Read, review and such :)

* * *

**

_**lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx**_


End file.
